


sweatpants

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: Patrick goes to the gym with David and is taken off-guard by David's attire.





	sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This is just a dumb oneshot from an idea Amanda and I talked about. This is as close to straight-up porn as you're gonna get. Light on sap, heavy on dicks.
> 
> Enjoy!

David was late. He was late every day but today he was later than usual, and Patrick was growing concerned. He’d texted about six times without any real response. There would usually be a litany of elaborate texts narrating exactly what was happening to David that very minute. But all he got was a ‘k’.

_‘k’?!_

Briefly, Patrick’s mind flicked toward cheating, but given the amount of options in Schitt’s Creek and how much he knew he loved him, that wasn’t it. It wasn’t a family thing because David always got himself out of those quickly. Patrick was not one to blow things out of proportion, but apparently David had been rubbing off on him and now he was imaging David dead in a ditch somewhere between the store and the motel.

As he was preparing to leave the shop to find him, David entered, looking… sweaty?

“What happened to you?” Patrick asked, hoping the worry in his voice wasn’t too much.

David furrowed his brow as he dropped his duffel bag next to the counter.

“The gym…?” he answered.

“I thought you were joking about that,” Patrick said.

“Well, I’m not,” David said.

He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and Patrick could feel the excessive heat emanating from David’s body through his sweater. He really had been at the gym.

“Wanna look good naked for you,” David said seductively before leaning in and kissing Patrick square on the lips. Patrick already loved what David looked like naked, but the imagery of David all nice and toned, with firm muscles…

Just as Patrick’s fantasy was beginning, David drew back.

“Sorry, still cooling down and you are… very warm,” David said, but his eyes told a different story. He gathered his bag and headed to the back room.

“What do you… do at the gym?” Patrick asked, leaning against the table opposite the counter. He imagined David just hopping on an elliptical and slowly moving the machine as he watched _The View_ on one of the TVs. Actually, he was very sure that’s what David did.

David returned from stowing his bag in the back and grabbed his personal hand lotion under the counter.

“Oh, weight lifting,” David said nonchalantly. Patrick’s jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered.

“What, um, do you—do you know how to do that?” he asked. “Because it’s really easy to throw out your back if you don’t know what you’re doing.” This was partly out of concern for David and partly out of fear he’d have to take care of an injured David. He loved him, he really did, but a sick and/or injured David was Patrick’s least favorite version of David.

“A friend at the gym showed me.”

“ _You?_ Made a friend at the _gym?_ ” Patrick said sarcastically.

“Mmkay,” David said curtly. “I can make friends other than you and Stevie. I’m sort of friends with that one lady who comes in here every Monday afternoon.”

“Eleanor? Eleanor has Alzheimer’s and still thinks this is an Amish-run store,” he said. “She nearly fainted when she saw you kiss me one time.”

“Well, I do have a friend at the gym,” David said defensively. “His name is Carlos and he’s been teaching me how to lift.”

Something predatory sparked in Patrick’s stomach.

“How did this friendship come about?”

“Well, he was the only other person there when I went the first day and we started talking and I told him I’d never lifted before,” David prattled. “So, he invited me over to the racks and has been teaching me.” Patrick imagined this _Carlos_ standing behind David and helping him lift à la Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore in _Ghost_. He’s the only Patrick in David’s life, dammit!

“Anything else?” Patrick crossed his arms and stared expectantly at David.

“Um, what is happening right now?” David asked, gesturing to Patrick’s whole body. “Are you jealous?” Patrick let out a bitter chuckle.

“I’m not jealous—”

“Because there’s nothing going on between me and Carlos,” he said as he walked around the counter to grab Patrick’s shoulders. “First of all, he’s straight. Second, he’s married with three kids. Third, I love _you_ and have no interest in anyone else.” He kissed Patrick tenderly. “Besides, it took me how long to say those words to you? I have no interest in doing that again. Exhausting.”

This time Patrick laughed softly at himself. He could count the number of friends David had on one hand. It was difficult to comprehend that he had a sixth friend who Patrick _didn’t_ know. David hadn’t warned him about Jake – didn’t think he needed to – and it threw him off. Sure, Jake was an ex, so it was a little different. Yet not knowing everyone David knew was weird to say the least.

He’d been with David over two years now and he still had the predatory suspicion he’d developed with Rachel programmed into his system, potentially hardwired in his brain. Anything that could possibly threaten his and David’s relationship was scary because he so deeply loved David.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I guess it’s hard to imagine you with a gym buddy who’s not me.”

“I had to find someone else since you know there’s no chance I’m going with you when they open.”

“Oh, come on, 6am isn’t _that_ early!” Patrick said playfully.

“Um, yeah… you’ve seen me awake at 6am approximately how many times?” David said, eying him carefully.

Patrick smirked and bit his lip. He rested his hands low on David’s waist and pulled him against his own hips.

“Mm, but those times have been really nice,” he said, his voice a little rougher. There were mornings Patrick was late for the gym because _someone’s_ erection was pressed against his ass. (Patrick was more than happy to take care of that with his mouth.)

From the smile on David’s face, Patrick could tell he remembered too.

“Yes, they have,” he agreed before closing the short distance and kissing Patrick. There was some base desire in the kiss making Patrick want to repeat that here in the store. The way David’s lips caressed his was the method he used to work him up quickly.

Patrick pulled back, his head spinning. He’d never get over that.

“You should come work out with us tomorrow, size up your competition,” David said cheekily. Patrick rolled his eyes.

“I’d love to,” he said. David beamed.

“Great.” He received another chaste peck on the lips before David slipped out of his arms and toward the rear of the store where there was product to unpack.

* * *

 

Muscle Beach Fitness was a modest gym and in need of a little TLC. The large faded sunset graphics on the walls perfectly complemented the older workout machines. Flat screen TVs hung from the ceiling, the newest additions of an aging gym. It was no Orange Theory or Equinox, but it had equipment for every need.

The gym was a different place at 9am. For one, there were more people. Not too many more – it was still a small-town gym after all – but enough that created a minor culture shock within Patrick. He was so used to the stillness at 6am that seeing so many people was just… weird.

Patrick trailed behind David as they entered the locker room, taking in all these new faces.

“Are you going to be okay? This isn’t too late for you to work out?” David asked him as he set his bag in an empty locker.

“No, no, I’ll be fine,” Patrick replied. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze.

Though they had had sex many, many times, Patrick and David didn’t look at each other while they changed. Perhaps it was instinctual from their times of being there alone or they were so used to their individual routines. Either way, when Patrick finally turned around and saw the thin grey sweatpants David was wearing, his mouth went dry.

“What?” David said, glancing down at his sweatpants.

“N-nothing,” Patrick stammered. “I just wasn’t expecting you to wear something so plain. Or not black.”

“I’m basically a different, better person here at the gym,” David said.

“Eh, I wouldn’t go that far.”

David stared at him as he picked up his towel and water bottle. Patrick smiled and stepped right up to David to peck him quickly on the lips.

“Can’t wait to see you lift,” Patrick murmured before gently slapping David’s ass and exiting the locker room.

He stood on the edge of the main room waiting for David and scanned the room. There were a few people on the treadmills and ellipticals, as well as two men lifting weights. One was a short, lean, middle-aged man who was silently and calmly loading weights onto a bar. The other was a tall, muscular, _stunning_ man whose muscles flexed with every bicep curl.

Patrick’s mouth went dry. Carlos was gorgeous. The beads of sweat on his dark skin glistened under the fluorescent lights. His complete focus as he pumped was mesmerizing. He was easily what, 7% body fat? No wonder David liked working out with him. He was getting the type of eye candy that even Patrick couldn’t achieve. As often as he exercised, Patrick would never get that perfect triangle shape. He was fit, sure, but his waist would never be that small.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” David said as he approached Patrick. “Too bad he’s incredibly rude. Never puts his weights back.”

Patrick’s brow creased.

“Then why…?”

“Hey Carlos!” David called out, waving to the middle-aged man who waved back. David took Patrick’s hand and led him over to the bench Carlos had set up.

“Hey David!” Carlos said, smiling. “This must be Patrick. I’ve heard so much about you. All good things!” Patrick shook his hand.

“Really?” he said and glanced at David. A faint blush appeared on David’s cheeks.

“Carlos talks about Estella, I talk about you,” David explained nervously. “It’s totally normal.”

“I like that you talk about me,” Patrick said sweetly. He kissed David’s rosy cheek.

Carlos chuckled.

“Alright, you two,” he said excitedly, clapping his hands together. “We should get started. With another person in rotation we’ll have to work a little faster if you’re gonna open the store today, huh?” Carlos patted Patrick on the arm.

“I mean, we don’t _have_ to—”

“Yes, we do, David. Let’s go.”

The morning went by quickly as the three men lifted and chatted. At times Patrick felt like he and Carlos were politely interrogating each other, both of them feeling protective of David. It was clear Carlos saw David as one of his own children – his own two biological children also fully grown – and he was making sure Patrick was who David said he was. Based on his approving nods, Patrick was passing with flying colors. He silently celebrated the win. It would never not be thrilling to get the approval from the people in David’s life.

In their conversation, Patrick discovered that Carlos was a retired P.E. teacher from Schitt’s Creek High School, which explained his bottomless well of patience. As with many things, David would give up when it got hard, but Carlos would give him a quick pep talk and he’d be back at it. Perhaps there was something to learn from Carlos.

Yet as pleasantly surprised Patrick could be with David’s gym buddy, he was shocked at how well David was doing. And how _hot_ he looked doing it. Normally he’d have his blinders up, ignoring everyone around him, but there was something beautiful to be allowed to watch David do squats and simply objectify him. Patrick didn’t think he had any kinks, but it might just be his boyfriend pumping iron.

They were nearing the end of their work-out as they approached the bench press. Carlos went first to demonstrate and Patrick spotted for him.

“…and ten,” Patrick counted, then assisted Carlos in racking the bar.

“Whew!” Carlos said as he sat up. “That was great. Thank you, Patrick. Feelin’ like a million bucks. David?”

David groaned as he stood up from the neighboring bench.

“I think my arms are going to fall off,” David complained. Carlos tugged on his arms humorously.

“Mm, nope, still seem attached,” he said. Patrick chortled. It had become clear in the last hour that no matter where he was, David still unintentionally sought the person who would make fun of him the most. “Get on the bench. I’ll spot if you want to take a break, Patrick?”

“Oh, sure,” Patrick said. He took David’s place on the bench as David laid down.

“Alright, David. Ready when you are,” Carlos said.

David exhaled and grabbed the bar. With assistance, he removed the bar from the rack and started the repetitions as Carlos counted.

Patrick examined David closely. There was a slight crease in his brow from concentration. His hairline was slightly frizzed from sweat. His breathing was perfect, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

And his cock was getting hard in his sweatpants.

It’d happened to him before – getting an erection from exertion – so he knew it was a thing. But he figured David, a man with such discernment for his clothes, would’ve chosen clothing that was less obvious. God, it was unmistakable. He could see the outline of David’s hardening erection shifting with every movement.

Patrick wanted to reach out and touch him, stroke him through his pants. He wanted to pull his shorts down, take out David’s cock, and ride him right on that bench. He wanted to strip David naked and take in all the new muscles he’s developing. He wanted to worship his hot and sweaty boyfriend with the big hard cock. Was that too much to ask?

Patrick tried to distract himself with literally anything else in the room. There were a couple more people in the gym than before. A couple women ran on the treadmills. A personal trainer assisted an elderly gentleman with light weights. A small group of people exited a side room after their yoga class.

But there was a near-perfect outline of David’s dick in his sweatpants.

Patrick was having his first real gay crisis and of course it had to be in a public place both of them frequent.

The familiar clang of metal broke his focus on David’s groin. He looked up and David had reracked the barbell with Carlos’s help.

“That was great, David!” Carlos said as David sat up. His face was wet with perspiration. The last time Patrick had seen him like that was when he picked Patrick up and fucked him against the wall. Patrick inhaled sharply at the memory.

“I nearly decapitated myself with the barbell,” David said. “I wouldn’t say that was ‘great.’” He picked up the hem of his shirt and delicately dabbed his forehead. That small sliver of skin was mouthwatering.

His eyes momentarily met David’s and went comically wide. He’d been caught.

“Alright, Patrick,” Carlos said to him. Patrick shook his head and looked at their friend. “Your turn on the bench. David will spot for you?”

Suddenly, Patrick could see himself laying on the bench, staring straight up at David with his hard cock so close to his mouth…

“Um, I-I-I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Patrick said nervously.

David stared at him curiously. He knew Patrick only stuttered when he was anxious and having, well, _feelings_.

“Do you want me to spot for you instead?” Carlos asked. “Figured you’d appreciate a bit of couple time while I hit the water fountain—”

“No, no,” Patrick said sheepishly. “I, uh, I’m really sore. And it’s getting kind of late. We have a shipment coming in at 11:30.” He gathered his water bottle and towel and stood up. “David?”

David continued to watch him closely as he too grabbed his things.

“Yes,” he said slowly, still trying to figure out where Patrick was going with this. “We do have to get going. I’ll see you on Thursday.”

Patrick grabbed David’s hand and gave Carlos a tight smile. He needed to hurry.

“Patrick, where are we going? What’s the rush?” David asked as Patrick dragged him through the gym to the locker room and into the empty small shower area with its curtained stalls.

“Okay, _what_ is going on?” David said, less suspicious and more concerned. “I am _not_ showering here.”

Patrick closed the curtain behind them, sealing them off from the world. He crowded David against the wall and finally breathed in the sweet, pungent smell of his sweaty boyfriend. He felt lightheaded from the raw masculinity infiltrating his senses, all the blood rushing down to his cock. He kissed along his neck, tasting the salt on his skin.

David tipped his head back and his hands gripped at Patrick’s biceps. He was obviously on board with whatever Patrick had planned.

“God, you’re so sexy like this,” Patrick murmured against David’s ear. David moaned when Patrick pressed his hips into him, grinding their clothed erections together.

“You like me gross and sweaty?” David said playfully. “Your typically manicured and beautiful boyfriend pumping iron?”

“Mhm,” he replied. “I liked watching you get hard while you pumped iron.”

As he said that, he reached down between their bodies to rub at David’s cock over his sweats. David groaned, the sound echoing in the shower room. His hands fisted in Patrick’s shirt.

“You know,” David gasped as Patrick gently squeezed his cock. “You would’ve never said these things when we first started dating. I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Or I could just rub you off,” Patrick purred, then nipped at David’s earlobe.

“I walked right into that one,” David said.

“Mhm.”

Patrick kissed along David’s jaw to finally claim his lips in a hot and messy kiss.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” David murmured against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick pulled back a little bit more to just stare at David. Wordlessly, he lowered himself to his knees before him.

“Oh fuck,” David breathed as Patrick peeled down his sweats and briefs to expose his hard cock. Patrick held onto the base of his cock and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hard. David threaded his fingers through Patrick’s hair as he slowly took more of his cock into his mouth.

He moaned around David’s cock, savoring the saltiness of his skin. God, he felt so _dirty_ blowing David in a shower stall at the gym. Yet there was no part of him that wanted to stop. He loved having David’s cock in his mouth. It’d become one of his favorite bedroom activities.

But that was the thing: all sex was typically reserved for the bedroom. David had been pushing for them to have it at the store and Patrick said no. Maybe this was a policy he needed to rethink. He was rather enjoying just dropping to his knees and sucking off his boyfriend.

He sucked harder and faster which made David frantically grab at whatever he could. His fingers twisted in Patrick’s hair and he gasped sharply. Cum flooded Patrick’s mouth and he swallowed greedily. He’d never admit it, but he loved how David tasted.

“C’mere, c’mere,” David said desperately, tugging at Patrick’s shirt to get him to stand. Once he was to his feet, David kissed him, licking into his mouth, practically devouring him. He forcefully walked Patrick backwards to pin him to the opposite shower wall. Without hesitation, he shoved his hand down Patrick’s shorts. When his hand hit his cup, Patrick scrambled to help him get it down and free his cock.

David’s large hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him frantically. Patrick’s jaw dropped in pleasure and his fingers dug into David’s forearms.

“You look so fucking good on your knees,” David whispered hotly as he pressed his forehead against Patrick’s. “So good, so good, sucking cock. Love to suck my cock, don’t you?”

Patrick was _weak_. David was rarely one for dirty talk, so this was making his head swirl. Suddenly the memories of all the times he’s blown David and remembering just how responsive he was with Patrick’s lips wrapped around him.

“Love it,” Patrick gasped. “Love it as much as you love it.” David smiled and tightened his grip.

“Love it so much,” he replied. “I love you. Love having sex with you.”

That was it. Patrick’s whole body tensed as he came, his cum dripping down David’s fist. He slumped against the wall and gazed lovingly at his boyfriend.

“I love you, David.”

“I love you, too.”

He kissed him tenderly until they both started giggling from the realization of what they’d just done.

“I think we’re going to be late opening the store,” Patrick whispered.

“Mm, I think so.” David brought his hand up to his lips and licked the cum off his fist right before Patrick’s eyes. It was filthy and gross, yet unbelievably hot.

They kissed one more time before they tucked themselves back into their pants.

“So now do you see that you have absolutely no competition here?” David asked him.

Patrick blushed. He was right. There was no one else who riled David up as much as he could.

“Yes,” he said. “But I am jealous he gets to see you in these sweatpants three times a week.

“Well, I have an idea,” David said seductively. “Why don’t we not open the store and just go back to your place for an encore?” Patrick shook his head with a small smile.

“Can’t do that, David.” He paused for dramatic effect. “But I am reconsidering my ‘no sex at work’ rule.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. Would love to bend you over the desk in the back…”

David’s eyes went wide with immense desire. He grabbed Patrick’s hand.

“We need to get to work _right now_ ,” he said.

Patrick laughed as David led him out of the shower stall and to the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
